


Caught Up In Between

by Quantumcats



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drunk!Shane, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Too Many Spirits, drunk boys, drunk!Ryan, fuck you social distancing, sexier times suggested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantumcats/pseuds/Quantumcats
Summary: Ryan is pretty toasted. Shane isn't too far behind. It's break time before they start back rolling for the next episode of TMS, and Ryan can't stop marveling at Shane.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Caught Up In Between

"You're so pretty."

Shane nearly choked on the glass of water he was forcing down, trying to pace the cocktails Steven had been serving. He was definitely feeling it, but not enough to hallucinate Ryan calling him  _ pretty _ .

"Jesus, dude. Don't act so surprised when I give you a compliment." Ryan added, easy as casual conversation. As if he wasn't running Shane's life with every syllable.

Shane caught his breath at last, but couldn't quite form words, instead glancing up to look Ryan in the eye. Huge mistake.

Ryan was looking at Shane like he'd hung the stars, head tipped against his hand, elbow resting on the arm of the camping chair. The firelight cast a warm, inviting glow on his soft features. Shane could only manage to hold his gaze for a moment, it was just so, so much. He could feel the blood rush to his face at lightning speeds as he laughed downward in bashful response.

"What? I'm serious! Don't laugh. You're beautiful, Shane." He continued. He took another sip of his drink as he watched Shane calmly. Like it was the simplest thing in the world, to lavish him in compliments.

Shane's face was  _ blazing.  _ "Thanks, Ry." He nearly whispered. Ryan lit up a little.

"You are very welcome. I just feel like…you need to be reminded sometimes." He said, slurring a little. He smiled wide at Shane, still tilting his head into his hand wistfully.

"I just love looking at you." He added, and Shane was going to  _ combust. _

"Alright, Ryan. Stop, I get it." He laughed, hoping for mercy.

"I do though! I could look at you for the rest of my life, Shane." Ryan marveled.

Shane was about to throw himself into the fire when Steven finally returned.

"Alright, break's over. Let's roll!" Steven called, clear and sober. Shane swapped his water for his drink, taking a lengthy sip. He clearly had some catching up to do to match Ryan. And hey, maybe drunker Shane could handle Ryan. Maybe.

By the next break, Ryan decided to get up and walk around. Shane half followed him, staying safely back of course, as he wandered into a secluded part of the yard. When Ryan caught Shane's eye, he smiled.

"Hey, big guy. You doing alright?" He asked, leaning against the small greenhouse.

"Yeah. I'm good. Are  _ you? _ " Shane teased.

"Never better." Ryan smiled. "C’mere. I miss you."

"Ryan, I'm right here. Also, yknow, social distancing."

"I just got tested on like, fuck. Sunday? And you got tested like, last Thursday?" Ryan argued. And, even drunk as he was, he was right. They both had been recently cleared, the risk  _ was  _ low.

"Ryan…." Shane chided, already caving.

"Pleeaaassse?" Ryan whined, and even as he protested, Shane was already moving closer. He reached out for him as he neared, standing up away from the greenhouse.

"Alright. I'm here." Shane said fondly.

"Not enough." Ryan rushed forward and threw his arms around Shane. It'd been months since Shane had touched Ryan, and it felt nearly electric. He hugged him back with full force, the alcohol in his veins allowing him no less. He heard Ryan hum contentedly.

"I've missed you too." Shane said, turning his head against Ryan's soft mop of hair. He relaxed into the moment, the pleasant float of his drunkenness weaving through his nerves, the world around becoming distant and muffled. He inhaled sharply as he felt a brush of lips against his neck, but not enough to scare the sensation away. Instead, he felt Ryan press his lips against the skin more firmly, to Shane's unexpected delight.

"Mmmnn, what are you doing, Ry…" Shane asked, his tone not all that protesting.

"Something I've been dying to do for months." He answered in a low, quiet voice. As he mouthed at Shane's neck, sucking the beginnings of a gentle bruise into the skin there, Shane breathed out slowly.

"You're drunk." Shane argued weakly.

"Doesn't mean I don't want you." Ryan responded, and holy  _ shit  _ Shane was going to  _ pass the fuck out. _

"Okay, Ryan, Ryan, look at me." Shane said, pushing him to arms length. Ryan's lips were wet, shining in the low light, his eyes trained on Shane's as much as a drunk man could do. "If this is...really how you feel, you call me tomorrow. We can pick this up where we left off. Okay? But not when you're three sheets to the wind." Shane smiled.

"Such a lovely gentleman. Protecting my...virtues." Ryan said, reluctantly removing himself from Shane with a small giggle. "You're lucky you're so pretty, Shane. I put up with a lot of your shit."

"I know you do. Just call me tomorrow. We can...continue our conversation. Okay?"

Ryan fucking  _ saluted  _ Shane in response. "Aye aye, captain."

"Jesus Christ. Alright. We need to get you more water. C'mon." Shane laughed, leading him back to the campfire.

\-------

Ryan did, in fact, call the next day. He was hungover as shit, but managed to reiterate to Shane, sober, that yeah - he'd love to finish their conversation soon. And maybe start a few more.

And in those conversations, Ryan found so many new ways to tell Shane just how pretty he was.


End file.
